User blog:Z!/iCarly: Why Dan Screwed It All Up
iCarly Seasons 1-2 These seasons were the absolute best. When Season 4 came on I kept telling myself I hated Season 1 and 2 because they're "boring". When you really sit down, and watch the episodes, you'll see that that was Fetus Dan. The Dan that didn't always have to "please the fans" and "did what he want" the Dan that didn't make those stupid huge episodes that turned about to be suckish and unfunny. That's the Dan that was gone. Let's not get off track tho. Now, if you honestly look at it, these seasons actually were a little more realistic than the newer ones? Why? The plots made more sense! Ok, sure some were pointless but they were addicting, and enjoyable. It was fun watching them. The jokes were truly hilarious. And they had alot of fun times. Season 3: When Things Went Skyrocketting Ok, scartch that, seasons 1 and 2 weren't the best. These episodes were the absolute best. The episodes were so funny, and the plotlines were more memorable. There was so much amazing episodes that no one will ever forget. Such as iSaved Your Life, iQuit iCarly, iPsycho. It had the episodes with the most laughs. After this season, I thought Dan was gonna do very excellent with the fourth season. But he didn't. This is when things go down the drain, very very fast. Beginning of Season 4: So-so So iGot a Hot Room was okay. I just think Nick made way too big a deal out of it. The only problem I had with beginning of season 4 episodes (iGot a Hot Room, iSam's Mom, iGet Pranky, iSell Penny-Tees, iDo) was Gibby. His character seemed, different. He was older, of course, but he just didn't have that "Gibby-flare" he used to. Dan's attempt at trying to make him a main character failed so badly. He wasn't funny, and he was different from Fetus Gibby. Gibby should not have been made a main character. After these five episodes, I started to think that maybe Dan is slipping a little. iStart a Fan War: Promo Issues, Episode, and The Long Wait So you're watching iDo, and then you see this promo saying "Since the beginning, iCarly has been fighting over one thing." And in anticipation you hear, "SEDDIE VS CREDDIE." And you scream. They're doing an episode on this. Then they say "Who belongs together? It's the ultimate question! And in the next iCarly, you'll FINALLY get the answer!" "You'll finally get the answer!'" "You'll finally get the answer!'" "You'll finally get the answer!'" Did we? Absolutely not! Nick lied to us, clearly! It's like the iSpace Out thing. That was a huge blow. I was highly concerned when I saw this episode. For starters, it was very offensive to those who are mega-Creddie and Seddie shippers. Is Dan trying to percieve them as these crazy fighting fans? I know alot of Seddie and Creddie shippers who are VERY nice to each other. Us shipping Creddie and Seddie shouldn't have been made out as a joke. I mean, maybe a tease but the whole episode was insane. And did our "You'll finally get the answer!" question EVER get answered? Nope. Then we had the extremely long wait till iHire An Idiot, despite the fact we have had longer waits. The problem is that Nick was so good at airing dates, that now they just shocked us with this Great Long Wait. And we waited.. and waited.. and waited.. and what did we get? iHire an Idiot. iHire An Idiot & iPity The Nevel: Was the wait worth it? Ok, to be honest, I did not enjoy iHire An Idiot. I felt the plot was way too bleak. It made Sam and Carly out to be some love-sick freaks, and Freddie to be this pushy "listen to me!" kinda guy. It made them look like complete bufoons. The iPity The Nevel was so bad. Nevel was so different, and honestly, I didn't like it at all. I didn't like how people took that stupid video as a huge deal. Yeah, Nevel's a jerk, but at least brush it off. Who throws like a ball of spaghetti at a person who just yelled at a girl? Like, honestly. The wait wasn't worth it at all and by this point, I was very mad at Dan. He was doing very bad at the season. iOMG: Great Episode but was the ending really that "shocking"? + iParty With Victorious Yeah, I loved this. I thought it was sweet, being the Seddie-shipper I am, that Sam had a thing for Freddie. However, there was an issue I had. Nick with it's stupid promos. Can't they ever just air something without having to gave away a little shave of the ending? Like, here's what they showed you: "Sam is in love with someone. Is it some guy you don't know, Gibby, or Freddie?" Do you honestly think the fans are that dumb. And the whole promo it showed her staring at Freddie. Oh and then Freddie and Sam have a little "talk" and then they have Carly looking at them, shocked, and the "oooo's". Woowww it's gonna be such a shockerr! When this kiss came, I have to admit, it was a little passionate. I didn't expect that. But I knew it was gonna happen. It sucked, because why couldn't Nick just be like "New iCarly IOMG, tonight at 8!" and surprise us instead of just giving us the ending. And then iParty With Victorious. I thought Dan was gonna do a bad job "mixing" the casts together, but honestly he did a pretty good job! I loved it. The Seddie Arc: When iCarly Plumments Down The Hill Like I've said before, I love Seddie alot. And iLost My Mind was a great sequel. I loved it alot. But here's the deal. You have people who don't watch TV alot into these shows. Teenage boys. Grown men, even. Why the hell are you gonna make 3 episodes of just drama and have them break up at the end? Where's the plot in that if you're not even gonna have them get back together? iDate Sam and Freddie was horrible. Carly was percieved as this pushy girl who wanted this and wanted that. The main focus was Sam and Freddie. Isn't it called i''Carly'' not i''Sam and Freddie Drama''? Seriously. iCan't Take It literally made me say "I can't take it!" Even Gibby was invovled in the drama now! Wtaf! And then at the end with all the drama, and stuff. Like, that was so stupid. And they make up at the end, of course. What is this, iDrama? Then iLove You was good. I'm glad the break up happened so I can have the stupid drama episodes done and over with. I can't believe as a Seddier, I was saying that. And now, all these iCarly fans were moved to being obsessed with Seddie. So all they would say now was "omg seedie omg creddie." Dan screwed up the show with that. I love ships, but seriously, if you're just gonna go crazy over them then what's the point? I'm proud to say, after this, I dropped ships. I don't ship on this show, because, it's not a ship-worthy show. If you wanna go crazy over shipping, then go to Victorious. iQ + iBloop 2 iQ was okay. That's all I'll say. iBloop 2 was hard to stomach. I was literally crying because Dan was just ruining this show. I could easily see how drastically this show was changing. Christopher Cane was not even funny. Okay? He wasn't. The Salsa thing wasn't funny either. The only thing that was funny was a little bit of the bloopers. In total, of the whole episode we only got like...6 minutes of bloopers, and like 20 minutes of Christohper Cane yapping on. Some of the bloopers weren't even bloopers. Wow, Nathan yawning. Hahaha. iStill Psycho- Airdate Issue, iBalls, iMeet The First Lady, and iToe Fat Cakes Ok, I have to say. Out of all the horrible iCarly episodes in Season 5, I honestly have to say I LOVED iStill Psycho. I find Nora to be funny, and the quotes were so funny, omg. But I didn't see it. I couldn't. Know why? It was New Year's Eve! Did like Nick even stop to realize that people have plans on that night? And that we can't watch it like 4 hours before it's a new year? Sorry, lol. iBalls was okay. iMeet The First Lady was eh. iToe Fat Cakes was bad. End of season 5. I have to say, at this point. Looking back on season 3, I noticed that this show changed so so so much. And was I excited, after this season, for Season 6? Nope :3 iApril Fools- Hard to Even PRETEND to Enjoy Ok, so Nick aired all these April Fools episodes, and Victorious' was very funny, lol. But iCarly's wasn't even that good. Correction, it was the WORST iCarly EVER. For one thing, the randomness was SO BAD, the show wasn't even understandable. Like what's the whole point of the party bush? Like is that supposed to be funny? Okay, here's my opinion. Dan was trying so hard to "connect" iCarly and Victorious but he has to realize, that iCarly and Victorious are DIFFERENT shows. The comedy's way different. Victorious is more..how can I explain it, comedically funny because of their personalities whereas iCarly is just funny because they're idiots sometimes or they just make good jokes. Trying to make randomness apply to iCarly failed so bad. That's why I just gave up this season. I didn't even bother to watch the rest of the episodes. Yeah, I saw them later, but what's the point of anxiously waiting till 8, and having this stupid random episode? iGo One Direction, iOpen A Resturaunt (Oh god here we go), iHalfoween, iPear Store, iBattle Chip iGo One Direction was okay. For 1D fans, at least. iOpen A Resturaunt, made me actually spit my water out at the TV when watching it the next day. Okay, what the hell Dan? What's this "Oh I still love Carly" thing. Why the HELL are you gonna make huge hints of ships and not even wrap them up in the last episode? Why? Like, honestly.. And the "I still love Carly" thing was NEVER finished. And then you have all these Seddie shippers going "Oh I'm done with Seddie, waaah waahh" Facepalm, honestly. iHalfoween was so stupid. Why just make Nevel the good guy, and have him come back as the bad guy? Can't we just assume peace between iCarly and Nevel and just be over with? iPear Store made me laugh, alot. I love how Dan's hinting Creddie there, and now here's Seddie again. Made me laugh so much, lol, lol, lol. iBattle Chip was so dumb. What's the point of bringing this new character Chip, who isn't even like Chuck, into the show? If Chuck's actor can't come back, then don't have Chuck come back. End of story. The Long Wait (again, sigh) This wait was the longest ever. I'm surprised that you guys thought the iStart A Fan War-iHire An Idiot wait was long. This was at least like, 4 months. iShock America- Ohmygodjustno Dan. You disappoint me. Really? Really? Having Gibby's pants fall down as a plot? Honestly. First, lemme put it this way. Gibby's pants fall down, and then they COME BACK on Jimmy Fallon's show AFTER THAT JUST HAPPENED, and pretend nothing happened? Ahem, yeah, something DID HAPPEN. Last Five Episodes Before iGoodbye These episodes were so bleak and pointless, I just wondered what happened to the show. Why did Dan do this to us? What was the point of doing this? I missed iCarly, and I knew that after these suckish episodes, it would be it. iGet Banned was eh. iFind Spencer Friends was eh-ish iRescue Carly was bad. iBust a Theif was okay, I guess. iLost My Head In Vegas was also very bad. iGoodbye- Positives and of course Negatives I was actually shocked at how well Dan ended this show. I really was. First, the negatives. Okay, Gibby should've just been out of this episode. I don't value his stuipd fake-head issues and his stupid unfunny jokes. Also, the Seddie-Creddie thing. I didn't like how Dan hinted them, and didn't even give them a proper ending. If you AREN'T gonna give them a proper ending, THEN DON'T HINT THEM. For god's sake, Dan. The positives. The Spam. When Spencer said "You have a good heart." My heart just swelled. I LOVED that. It showed such development in Sam AND Spencer. It showed Spencer isn't a goofball and Sam isn't this crazy mean person. The Cam moment in the elavator. This is when, all the emotional fans were BAWLING, and all the non-emotional fans shed a tear. When Sam handed Carly that remote, you realized. This is truly it. And when they shared that hug, I was very teary-eyed. And of course, the ending. I loved the iCarly-montage, and Sam driving her motorcycle out to move on. Excellent ending, but it still had the unfunny jokes. New Shows On Nick Nick is going downhill fast. It's sad to see it go. Really, it is. But, honestly. I have to give my opinion. Marvin Marvin. Okay, NO ONE LIKES LUCAS. WHY IS HE ON NICK. Why? Why? He failed at FRED: The Show, and he's failing at this show. He SHOULD NOT be the face of Nick. SHOULD NOT. Gibby. No. No Gibby again. I want OLD Gibby. Sam and Cat. Okay, I'll give it a try. I do like Sam, and there might be some character development. But still, it might not be easy mixing Cat and Sam together. I'm interested to see what Dan pulls. Ending Ok this was a LONG blog, and thank you for taking the time to read it. Hopefully this gives you a better look on the Rise and Fall of iCarly. Think about it guys, the only reason Dan is messing up is because he's trying to hard to "please the fans" and "be funny" instead of going with his gut, and doing what HE WANTS. Just think about that, next time you put on a Victorious or iCarly episode. Category:Blog posts